Support is requested for a meeting sponsored by Trudeau Institute on The Yin and Yang of Inflammation, organized by Andrea Cooper, Marcia Blackman and Elizabeth Leadbetter. The meeting will be held at the High Peaks Resort in Lake Placid, New York from April 4-6, 2014. Many diseases are the product of inflammation, which is part of the body's response to infection and tissue damage but is also a key element in chronic health issues such as heart disease, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis and aging. In this meeting, experts from throughout the biotech and academic framework will come together to examine and describe critical pathways in inflammation, place these pathways within the context of human disease, and discuss progress in developing new targets and treatments to combat inflammation-based diseases. The goals of this meeting are 1) to share fresh insight and generate discussion on the topic of inflammation that has obvious implications for human health, 2) to stimulate conversations between scientists who work in academia and the biotechnology industry in order to establish mutually beneficial interactions and share data and experimental approaches, and 3) to provide a venue affordable and accessible to students, post-docs and early stage investigators, and to provide scholarships to offset the costs of attending the meeting.